This invention pertains to computers and other information processing, electronic and electrical systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a removable module having a mechanism that both latches the module""s cover to its base and also attaches the module to the system chassis.
The invention described below provides for a modular computer or other electrical equipment chassis in which a single mechanism is used to both hold the module base and cover together, as well as to secure the module in the chassis such that the module""s connectors are locked to the mating connectors of the chassis. In addition, this mechanism inhibits the separation of the module base and cover when the module is properly installed in the chassis. This mechanism requires no tools to remove the module from the chassis, nor are any tools required to separate the module""s base from its cover once the module has been removed from the chassis.
Briefly, the invention is a module for housing electronic components for use in a computer having a cam lobe engaging mechanism. The module includes a lever and cam assembly comprising a lever arm attached to a cam shaft. The cam shaft has first and second lobes, and the lever and cam assembly is rotatable between first, second and third positions. The module includes a cover having a cam shaft retaining mechanism for attaching the cam shaft to the cover while permitting the lever and cam assembly to rotate between these three positions. A module base includes a slot for receiving the first lobe of the cam shaft. The slot has an eccentric shape such that the first lobe of the cam can be inserted into the slot when the lever and cam assembly is in the first position, and such that the first lobe engages the base to lock the cover to the base when the lever and cam assembly is in the second and third positions. Thus, the cover can be locked to and unlocked from the base depending on the position of the lever and cam assembly. The second cam lobe is adapted to engage the cam lobe engaging mechanism of the computer when the lever and cam assembly is in the second position to lock the module to the computer, and the second cam lobe is adapted to disengage the cam lobe engaging mechanism when the lever and cam assembly is in the third position to unlock the module from the computer, such that the module can be locked to and unlocked from the computer depending on the position of the lever and cam assembly.
In another embodiment, the invention is a module for housing electrical components for use in an electrical system having a cam lobe engaging mechanism. The module includes a lever and cam assembly comprising a lever arm attached to a cam shaft. The cam shaft has first and second lobes, and the lever and cam assembly is movable between first, second and third positions. A first housing portion includes a cam shaft retaining mechanism for attaching the cam shaft to the first housing portion while permitting the lever and cam assembly to move between the first, second and third positions. Also included is a second housing portion. The first lobe of the cam shaft engages the second housing portion to lock the first housing portion to the second housing portion when the lever and cam assembly is in the second and third positions. Thus, the first housing portion can be locked to and unlocked from the second housing portion depending on the position of the lever and cam assembly. The second cam lobe is adapted to engage the cam lobe engaging mechanism of the electrical system when the lever and cam assembly is in the second position to lock the module to the electrical system, and the second cam lobe is adapted to disengage the cam lobe engaging mechanism when the lever and cam assembly is in the third position to unlock the module from the electrical system, such that the module can be locked to and unlocked from the electrical system depending on the position of the lever and cam assembly.